fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Berethor
The Character Summary Berethor was a banished from Gondor by Denethor as he fled from battle, dishonoured he was easily influenced by [[Saruman the White|Saruman]]. [[Saruman the White|Saruman]] wanted Berethor to find Boromir as he should have had the One Ring instead he ran into the Nazgûl where he was saved by [[Idrial]]. As he and his party were one step behind the Fellowship they ended up running into all sorts of danger like Moria, Helms Deep, Osgiliath and playing a roll in the battle for Minas Tirith and battle for Pelennor even fighting the Eye of Sauron itself Name: Berethor, Citadel Guard of Gondor, Fountain Commander Origin: [[Middle Earth|The Lord of the Rings: Third Age]] Race: Man Age: 30’s Powers and Abilities Weaknesses: Blunt attack Lifiting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Superhuman as he can one shot Uruk Hai, Orcs, Fell Beasts, Nazgûl and Trolls (Gameplay) Speed: Superhuman (Able to dodge arrows fired from bows and crossbows) Hypersonic (being able to dodge attacks from [[Durin’s Bane]]) Durability: Superhuman (Tank hits from Uruk Hai, they can rip flesh and crush skulls), Building (Tank hits from an Oliphant), Mountain (Tank hits from Durin’s Bane) Destructive Capabilitie: Building to Street Range: Standard two handed sword length Stanima: Superhuman (can fight all day and night) Tier: low ball Tier 2, high ball Tier 3 Low Ball Street, High Ball Mountain Equipment 2nd Age Fell Numenorian Battle Helm: Ancient helm rumored to have been worn by a Nazgul (59 armor) Numenorian Wool shadow cloak: Ancient devices are woven into the fabric to offer shadow defence (15 armor) Numenorian steel pauldrons: Darkened Numenorian steel (41 armor) Numenorian Dark battle plate Vambraces: Darkened Numenorian steel ( 22 armor) Gondorian Steel warrior chestplate: Hardened steel ( 105 Armor) Numenorian Dark Battle Plate Fauld: Darkened Numenorian steel (68 armor) Gondorian steel warrior greaves: curved plate leg guards are made to deflect blows (14 armor) 1st Age Mithril Long Sword of the Valar: A Blade wielded by the most ancient beings of Middle Earth it’s also a biting blade so any damage inflicted onto the opponent is converted into health (250 damage) 2nd Age Earendil Mithril Battle Shield: Filled with eleven power this shield can withstand all but the mightiest strikes (41 armor) 3rd Age Dwarven band of might: Iron ring made in Moria Moveset '''Sword Craft''' '''Guardian Strike''': powerful melee attack '''Orc Bane''': Melee attack that does more damage to orcs '''Shattering Strike''': If the attack hits it will lower the armor value of an enemy '''Counter Attack''': Gives him a chance to automatically counter attack a foe who attacks him '''Citadel Rage''': Allows him to strike twice '''Uruk Hai Bane''': Melee Attack that does more damage to Uruk hai '''Ecthelion Wrath''': Allows him to strike three times '''Defensive Strike''': Melee Attack that cannot be counter attacked '''Targeted Strike''': Melee Attack that ignores armor '''Stunning Strike''': Melee Attack that delays an enemy’s next attack '''Gondor Rampage''': This is his strongest Attack and Allows him to strikes five times '''Leadership''' '''Company Might''': Temporarily increases attacking strength of the party '''Company Valor''': Briefly raises group dexterity, constitution and speed, upping accuracy, HPs and Melee defence '''Stand Fast''': Prevents the party from getting paralysed '''Fellowship Grace''': Restores Small amounts of AP (action points) to your group each round '''War Call''': Gives two allies an Immediate free attack against a single target '''Company Resistance''': Party takes 25% less damage from spirit or spirit enhanced attacks '''All Retreat''': Allows The party to retreat from battle '''Company Rally''': Enhances the attack momentum of your group for a short time '''Royal Grace''': Restores Small amounts of health each round '''Shield of Courage''': Grants immunity to fear and curses all negative effects '''Last Gasp''': The party will not drop below 1 HP unless already at 1 HP for a short time '''War Cry''': Gives three allies an immediate free attack against a single opponent '''Company Power''': Improves the probability your group will get critical hits for a short time '''Captain’s Inspire''': Reduces AP cost for a short time '''Passive Skills''' '''Citadel Might''': Increases strength which improves Melee damage '''Ithilien Inspiration''': 25% reduction in AP cost for all of his attacks while in perfect mode '''Rising Valor''': Increases AP '''Gondorian Evade''': Gives him a chance to dodge an attack '''Challenge of Gondor''': Increases Melee damage when taunting a foe '''Increased Armor''': Improves armor value '''Immune to Fear''': Immune to fear '''Citadel Evasion''': Increases chance of dodging '''Double Attack''': Allows him to take two extra actions in his turn '''Ecthelion Might''': Increases HP '''Perfect Mode''' After the Perfect meter fills the party has access to summons this summons can not be dodged or avoided they always hit '''Arrow Volley''': Signals a deadly volley of arrows '''Lethal Clawing''': Summons a Warg to claw at the foe that will tear great wounds '''Terrible Bite''': Summons a Warg to bite the jugular of the enemy '''Fell Clawing''': Summons a Warg to slash with deadly effect '''Earth Barrage''': Summons an Ent to throw a massive bolder at the enemy stunning them '''Fangorn Bash''': Summons an Ent to smash the enemy with its limbs '''Roosts of Wrath''': Earth Spirits unleash smashing Ent roots on all opponents '''Spirit of Gwaihir''': Summons an eagle to do damage tot he enemy '''Banner of Elendil''': A damaging Light spirit attack that hurts and stuns all enemies Feats (Most of these battle feats are under MLVFG) Master Swordsman Stout to slash and pierce attacks Survived being stabbed by a Morgul Blade Can kill several trolls, Orcs and Uruk Hai Battled the Watcher in the Water twice (killed it second time) Helped Gandalf fight Durin’s Bane Defeated Grima Wormtongue Defeated Warg commander Sharku survived the siege of Helm’s Deep defeated Gothmog twice Survived being in Osgilliath after all the soldiers have fled battled and defeated the [[Witch King of Angmar]] three times using a knife he stabbed himself then proceeded to rip out the Morgul Blade shard in his chest (this while he is still wearing armor) killed 5 Oliphants battled against the Eye of Sauron (up for debate if they survived or died as the game doesn’t show you but the words from Gandalf implies that you live) Notable Wins Notable Losses Inconclusive